


if we go down (then we go down together)

by thomasmxller



Series: the holy trinity [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, seriously thou my working title was post euros angst bs so, take from that what you will
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 14:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10388397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thomasmxller/pseuds/thomasmxller
Summary: france has just lost the european championship final at home and kingsley just wants to sleep.





	

It's already late afternoon by the time the plane touches down. Didier hadn't insisted the players stay longer than the morning after the trophy ceremony so Kingsley had arranged to be on the first flight out.

 

There's a black Mercedes waiting on the tarmac and Kingsley doesn't even bother to remove his headphones as he throws his suitcase in the trunk and climbs in the passenger seat. Nodding to the driver, he stuffs his backpack under the chair and turns to look out the window. He press his forehead to the glass and lets the coolness of the touch run over him, releasing a breath he didn't realize he was holding. A circle of condensation forms on the window and Kingsley absentmindedly doodles a heart as he watches the airport security wave the car through the gate.

 

The autobahn is a blur of exit signs and smart cars and before he knows it, the driver has pulled to a stop outside the house. He murmurs a thanks, fumbling in his backpack for the keys before slinging it over his shoulder to reach for the suitcase. The gate is open so Kingsley pushes in, the slam of a door and rev of the engine indicating to him the driver has left.

 

The walk up the pathway is quiet, the clacking of the wheels over the cobblestone the only indication of Kingsley's arrival. The light in the kitchen is out but the curtain is partially drawn so he eases the key into the lock and turns, pressing the door open gently, taking care to silence the creak he knows exists three-quarters of the way open.

 

The mid-afternoon light hits a vase on the side-table and scatters, the dim beams striking objects at random and effectively illuminating the room with electricity.

 

He closes the door and the geometric patterns disappear. Feeling his way through the living room, he turns down the first hallway and follows it to the end. The door is shut but light peeks out from under the frame.

 

Shouldering on, Kingsley opens the door which swings silently on its hinges. The master bedroom is lain out before him, the wrap around windows in full view of the mountains whose peaks poke through the clouds .The king bed which sits in the middle of the room only holds one person, whose spread eagle figure rest in the exact center. A head peaks up from the pillow.

 

His hair is unkempt and there is a fold on his face where he'd lain on pillow case but Kingsley couldn't care less.

 

'Whosit?' Joshua mumbles, his eyes still shut.

 

'Just me.' Kingsley responds gently, pushing his suitcase into the corner and putting down his backpack before toeing off his shoes. An arm wraps itself around his torso before he can remove his sweatshirt. A second follows and soon, Kingsley can feel the press of Jo's chest against his back.

 

'M sorry.' Joshua says simply, his words whispered into the cloth of Kingsley's shirt. Manhandling the blonde boy so they stood facing each other, Kingsley looks into Joshua's eyes for first time since the semi-final.

 

While his eyes were no longer filled to the brim with tears, hints of the sadness still remain, The blues of his irises stands out in stark contrast to the red, bloodshot streaks and the skin beneath his eyes is a motley of blue and purple, as if he hadn't slept at all in the four days since the loss.

 

'Yeah I know I look like shit but I'm more worried about you right now honestly.' Joshua's voice states, breaking Kingsley out of his revelry. He makes a noise of confusion as jo suddenly pulls him into a tight embrace, burying his nose into the crook of Kingsley's shoulder.

 

'You were talking out loud,' Joshua explains.

 

'Come on,' he continues, releasing Kingsley and slipping their hands together before dragging the older boy towards the bed.

 

'Sleep?' Kingsley asks. 'Now?'

 

'I look like I haven't slept in four days remember.' Joshua replies wryly. 'And I guess you haven't looked in a mirror recently but you look pretty goddamn similar.'

 

He's right and Kingsley is too tired to fake offense, instead opting to pull his shirt off before crawling into the bed alongside Joshua. Resting his head on a pillow, Kingsley waits until his boyfriend has settled on his chest before wrapping an arm around his waist.

 

Joshua is idly tracing shapes across Kingsley's chest when the question comes.

 

'Where's David?'

 

Jo can feel his partners questioning eyes on the top of his head and refuses to meet them, instead choosing to focus on his latest random pattern. Frustrated, Kingsley draws his hand out from behind his head and reaches down for Joshua's, forcing his attention. He repeats.

 

'Where is David?'

 

Jo presses his lips into a thin line before responding.  

 

'I don't know.'

 

'You don't... know?'

 

'Yes that's what I said! I don't know!' An angry blush rushes to his cheeks and his nostrils flare, but what catches Kingsley's eye is the water that seems to well up in his eyes. Hastily, jo turns his head and attempts to return to his ministrations.

 

'Are you telling me, that in the four days you've been here, you haven't seen David.., at all??' Kingsley has trouble keeping the incredulity out of his voice.

 

'Three days.' Jo's voice comes in response.

 

'Hm?'

 

'Three days. When I couldn't get ahold of David on our flight back to Germany, Neuer ... Manu insisted I stay with him. Said it wasn't good for morale, being alone after a tough loss.'

 

'And you've been here, alone?, since then?'

 

'Mhm. I told Manu if he was going to baby me so much I may as well go stay with my parents... he may or may not be under the impression that I'm actually back in Stuttgart right now ...'

 

'Lying to your captain,' Kingsley scolds half-heartedly. 'Who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?'

 

Joshua lets out a weak chuckle.

 

'It's just... I wanted quiet. I didn't want my parent tiptoeing around me, unsure of what to say or do. I figured if I came here either David would be here and he'd understand or... well let's just say I got my quiet.'

 

'And you haven't ... you haven't heard from him at all?'

 

'Nope.' Jo says, the barest hint of bitter flavoring his tone. Kingsley tightens his grip on Jo's waist.

 

'I'm sorry.' He responds, his voice tight.

 

'It's not your fault,' Joshua snorts. 'Well I mean, it's only partially your fault. Not that I blame you! ' He finishes quickly. 'Griezmann though. Not his biggest fan at the moment.'

 

The mention of Antoine reminds Kingsley _why_ he's here and suddenly the emotions that he'd refused to face previously hit him like a tidal wave. His breathe hitches (and it's must speak volumes about their relationship) but that's all it takes for Jo to realize something is wrong. Instantly he's rolled himself into a sitting position, his thighs straddling Kingsley hips, his fingers interlocking theirs hands before drawing them up towards his mouth.

 

'Hey,' Joshua starts gently, 'no. Don't go there.'

 

Kingsley can feel the sobs crawling their way up his chest and all he wants to do is bury his head in his hands and curl into a ball because they had lost a cup final at home and it hurts but Jo has his hands and is peppering kisses on his knuckles between his murmured reassurances.

 

When it becomes all to much for Kingsley, he takes control, using thighs to flip them. Jo only makes a sound of confusion before king has wrapped his arms around the smaller mans torso and pushes his face into his collarbone. Joshua's hands flutter uncertainly around Kingsley's head before settling around his neck, reassuringly stroking him through the sobs.

 

At the end of the night, just before drifting off to sleep, Kingsley sends David a simple three word text message.

 

_We miss you._

 

He stares at for a few seconds, half expecting something to change, to be marked as read, to see a little bubble pop-up, _something_ that indicates David isn't completely ignoring them.

 

Instead he gets a few messages from his mom and sinking feeling in his gut.

 

He places the phone on the bedside table before turning back to his present lover and snuggling into his back before drifting off into a thankfully dreamless sleep.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i've fallen into an ot3 whole and cant climb out! feedback is always appreciated ;) you can find me on tumblr under the same username!


End file.
